fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
卡謬
卡謬（Camus、カミュ）後來使用別名'Zeke' (ジーク）和 Sirius (シリウス), 是 阿卡奈亞系列中多部作品的角色。 He is the leader of the Sable Knights of Grust. His king decides to ally with Dolhr, and despite his sense of honor and integrity, he obeys his country and fights against 馬爾斯. He is said to be the most able warrior alive. He is 29 years old in 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. 資料 War of Shadows When Grust forged an alliance with Dolhr, he did not protest, unlike General Lorenz. When Nyna was sent into the Sable Order's custody, and when Dolhr ordered for her execution, Camus took her to Aurelis so that Hardin could protect her. When Archanea was looted, one of the Three Regalia, Gradivus, was given to Camus. Unfortunately, for incurring the wrath of Medeus by helping Nyna escape, he was put on a short leash. When Nyna explained all these events to 馬爾斯, he knew Nyna wished for Camus to be spared should they ever face him in battle. Camus eventually faced Marth's army where Marth attempted to persuade Camus into joining his cause. Despite Camus knowing that Marth's army was the just ones in the battle, his unwavering loyalty to his country prevented him from leaving his position. Even with Nyna's protests to convince Camus to fight against Dolhr, Camus reluctantly continues to remain loyal to his country to the bitter end. In the end, Camus is seemingly killed in battle, much to Marth and Nyna's regret. Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia In reality, he survived the battle and was washed ashore to Rigel in 瓦倫西亞. Without any memories of his past life, he was nursed back to health by Tatiana, a Rigelian saint whom he would later fall in love with. In a years time, he was named "Ezekiel", Zeke for short by King Rudolf, forged a common trust with the King and rose to become a high ranking general in the Rigelian army due to his sheery strength in battle. Before the war started, Rudolf told Zeke to look for a boy with a mark on his arm, and if he finds that person, he should fight alongside him, much to his confusion. He opposed the war with Zofia but nevertheless followed orders. When fellow Rigelian commander, Jerome, disobeyed the King's orders by committing raids against villages, such as Rigel Village, Zeke attempted to stop him. However, this led to Tatiana being captured by Jerome's fellow traitor, Nuibaba in order to force him to fight for them. Should Alm's army kill Nuibaba, Tatiana is rescued and brought into his forces. Upon seeing Tatiana among Alm's forces, Camus immediately turns on Jerome's army. Zeke thanks Alm for saving his beloved, but states that he refuses to fight against Rudolf whom he owes a great debt to. However, when Zeke noticed a mark on 阿雷武's left hand, he leaves the Rigel army and joins Alm's army, as, according to Rudolf, such brand belonged to the person who would save Rigel and Valentia as a whole. After the war, Zeke lived a happy life with Tatiana. He recovered all of his memories as Camus, but he chose to keep this revelation to himself and vowed never to tell her of his own dark past. War of Heroes However, his happy life was put on hold when he received news of Hardin's ascension to the throne, subsequent fall to madness, and the appointment of the corrupt General Lang to rule over the occupied Grust. Donning a mask and going under the alias of Sirius, he returned to Archanea to stop the madness. He first appeared to 奧古馬 when the latter was protecting the Grustian royal children Yuliya and Jubelo from 馬其頓's Vikings, and is asked to join the Altean army fighting Lang. While he notes that he is not promising anything, he joins the army once the Vikings are defeated. Later on, due to his true identity, he was able to snap Nyna out of her mind control from Medeus despite denying to her that he is Camus. She protests, but he states that she is tired and should return to Marth's side, followed by an apology which she overhears. After the end of the war, Camus left Archanea without another word to anyone except for Nyna, whom he told that he was returning to someone across the sea who was also awaiting his return. 個性 Camus is the highest example of a knight. He is unwaveringly honorable, righteous, and loyal to his nation. Even when knowing that his nation is wrong in its motivations during war, Camus always stays true to his code as a knight until the bitter end, even if it results in his own death. Such loyalty often works to his own detriment, however, as he is not necessarily happy to wage war against Zofia in Echoes, but feels too indebted to Rudolf to go against his orders. At the same time, his loyalty to Rudolf also causes some confusion and conflict as the person who bore the mark he was ordered to fight for ironically led him to fighting against Rudolf himself. Deep down, Camus is a very caring individual to those he has grown close with. This is best shown in his relationships with Nyna and Tatiana. Nyna remains the sole example of Camus disobeying his nation's best interests by allowing her to escape execution by the Grustian empire. Tatiana becomes Camus's achilles heel as when she was captured, the threat of her own execution forced Camus to fight alongside Jerome whom he despised for his actions. 在遊戲中 英雄雲集 敘述 ;Sable Knight :A knight who's devoted to his motherland, Grust. Wields the lance Gradivus登場作品：Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= 鋼槍 }} 槍 |Skill= 銀槍 Rising Thunder }} 槍 |Skill= Gradivus }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 暗黑龍與光之劍 基礎數據 外傳 基礎數據 |-|Boss= |-|Ally= 進階數據 |40% |20% |35% |55% |30% |30% |0% |} 總體 Zeke is a high-end Pre-Promoted unit that 阿雷武 can recruit near the end of his route. He starts with average to above average stats in everything but Luck and Resistance, and has excellent growth in everything except for Strength, which is average(and is offset by the fact that he starts with high base Strength). If you choose to level Zeke up, he will wind up very close to 瑪蒂爾達 in overall power. He is one of the better characters in the game, and he can hold his own as soon as you recruit him. ''Mystery of the Emblem 基礎數據 |-|Book 1 (As Boss)= |-|Book 2 (As Sirius)= 進階數據 |80% |50% |50% |40% |30% |40% |30% |3% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Nyna - 10% ''Shadow Dragon 基礎數據 |-|Normal= ''*''Dropped if defeated |-|Hard 5= ''*''Dropped if defeated New Mystery of the Emblem 基礎數據 進階數據 |95% |65% |0% |60% |50% |60% |50% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Robert *Belf *Reiden *Nyna Supported by *The Avatar *Yuliya *Jubelo *Nyna 總體 Sirius is a prepromoted unit, which can hamper his usage due to prepromoted units known for having low bases/growths, but while Sirius's bases are indeed low, his growths rival or are even better than other cavaliers / paladins. However, he is useful later in the game with his high weapon ranks and will usually end up with considerable HP and Strength and will have a lot of Skill and Defense for a Paladin. Keep in mind that he is needed for the Final Chapter to recruit Nyna. ''覺醒 As Enemy Unit (DLC) |-|Normal= |-|Hard= As Playable Unit (SpotPass) *''Enemy unit only, joins unequipped 回聲 另一個英雄王 基礎數據 Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |40 |41 |40 |38 |40 |} 進階數據 |60% |45% |55% |55% |40% |45% |1% |} Supports * Tatiana Passive Supports * None 名言 Battle Quote Death Quotes ''Shadow Dragon'' 'Vs. Marth' *'Marth': General Camus! Can you hear me? It is I, Marth of Altea! I must speak with you! Please, show yourself! *'Camus': Prince Marth. I am Camus of Grust. *'Marth': General, I have no wish to fight you. You know this battle is pointless; surely, you must! *'Camus': So long as Grust continues to support Dolhr's ambitions, it does not matter what I know or think. I am a knight; I have a duty to fight for my motherland's glory till the very end. *'Marth': But surely— *'Camus': Prince Marth, there is nothing you can do or say. I am party to your father's murder. Are you a man or not? Draw your sword. *'Nyna': Stop! Camus! *'Camus': Princess Nyna... *'Marth': Nyna, what are you doing here?! This is the middle of a battlefield! *'Nyna': I know, I know... But please, Camus, listen to me... Camus, you gave me back my life. And Marth, he gave me back my kingdom. I do not wish to see that the two of you fight. It is...it is unbearable. Please, Camus, fight with us. We need your strength. ...I need it. *'Camus': I am sorry, Princess. *'Nyna': What? But, Camus! *'Camus': Were my heart my master, I would do exactly as you say. But what sort of knight abandons his kingdom—his king!—now, when they need him the most? Would you have me toss away the life I have built as if it meant nothing at all? *'Nyna': No, Camus, I... I don't know... *'Camus': I have lived as a knight, and I intend to die as one. There are no other roads left for me to walk. Farewell, my princess. I shall never forget our days together at the palace, few though they were. I pray you meet someone who can bring joy back into your life. 英雄雲集 :Camus/Heroes Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Camus/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes 可能結局 ''Gaiden'' (As Zeke) :"In the midst of a violent battle, his memories returned. However, perhaps for the sake of Tatiana, whom he had fallen in love with, Or perhaps because his past overflowed with great tragedy, There was much he never revealed..." ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Book 2 (As Sirius) ;Masked knight Sirius :After the war he vanished without speaking a word... ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' (As Sirius) ;Mysterious Knight :After the war, Sirius left without saying a word... ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' (As Zeke) ;(If Tatiana is alive) :The fires of war had illuminated the dark recesses of Zeke's memory. But he loved Tatiana too much to burden her with his tortuous past, so he chose to bear it in silence as they lived out their lives together. ;(If Tatiana is dead) :The loss of Tatiana, the woman who had loved him deeply and unconditionally, shook Zeke with grief. He abruptly vanished from Valentia shortly after the war ended, and while some claim to have sighted him in Archanea, none of those sightings were confirmed. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Camus is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * * * 語源 Camus is a Basque surname. In folklore, Camus was a Scandinavian general who fought the Scots at the Battle of Barry. The name Camus derives from 'Camuston', the location of the Camus Cross. Of the fan translated names for his Gaiden appearance, "Sieg" means victory and "Zeke" is the short form of the name Ezekiel ("God will strengthen"), a prophet from the Bible. Sirius is the most prominent star of the greater dog constellation, Canis Major, and is the brightest star in the Earth's sky (excluding the Sun). Its name comes from the Greek word Seirios ("scorcher"). 軼事 *Camus shares his English voice actor, Travis Willingham, with 隆克 and Brady in Awakening, Garon and Anankos' Dragon form in Fates, and 奧古馬 in Heroes. **He shares his English voice actor in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Patrick Seitz, with Basilio and Laurent in Awakening, as well as 海克托爾, and 杜加 in Heroes. *Camus, alongside the Whitewings, has made the most appearances in the 阿卡奈亞系列, appearing more than even 馬爾斯, 希達, Nyna, and Hardin. *Before being encountered on the battlefield, Marth can encounter Camus in a village during Chapter 14: Land of Sorrow. He gives Marth the Thoron 赤之魔道 which he instructs Marth to give to Boah. In the event recap of Shadow Dragon this scene is named "Mysterious Knight". *His age is given as 26 or above in the novel by Takayashiki Hideo. *His artwork for Shadow Dragon, Heroes and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia depict him wielding the Gradivus. *Even though Camus normally has blond hair, one of his One Hundred Songs of Heroes card depicts him with brown hair. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Camus' Grand Hero Battle map is based on a portion of Shadow Dragon Chapter 20. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Archetypes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters